We'd Both be Free
by Knoxe
Summary: Something small to show what happens when Harry goes missing. I didn't think any of the genre's fit but I had to pick something.


**This was inspired while listening to "Hanging Tree" by James Newton Howard, as well as "Resolve" by Nathan Lanier. If you would like to get the general feeling I had while imagining/writing this, then I would recommend listening to either of the songs as you read, as it really helps set the tone.**

 **Disclaimer: Neither the series Harry Potter nor any of the characters are mine.**

 **Side note: This is not meant to be serious or even that good, it was just a small idea I wanted to get out of my head, so it obviously is not meant to be a great, lengthy story.**

* * *

You would be wrong to say that everyone was unsurprised to see Voldemort- or Tom, storm into the Great Hall. Of course he made a spectacle with his death eaters and gave his victory speech, as the students and regretful professors looked on.

Now that news of Harry Potter had gone missing was finally out in the public, Tom felt invincible.

What did surprise everyone however, was the figure that came in shortly after.

His long black robe clung to him in many places, flowing behind in others. His hair so long and dark it was nearly impossible to tell what was his robe and what were his weightless strands.

His steps came strong but slow, making the Hall feel as though they were watching in slow motion.

Eyes that were normally a wicked vibrant green now seemed to be vacant, without emotion.

"Ladies and gentlemen please give a warm welcome to my..'bride,' Hadrian. None of this would be possible without him." Tom chuckled, a few death eaters laughing as well.

"Obviously he went missing, I was the one to take him of course! And my oh my, you were all none the wiser for it! What, you just thought that he happened to go missing and then I suddenly found the courage to come here? No, I had to make sure nothing could get in my way. My little Hadrian however, caused me some problems. Oh you should have been there to see the look on my face when I found out he was one of my horcruxes! You all would have had a good laugh."

Tom paused there, reaching his arm out to the boy who was finally approaching him, eyes still empty. Harry placed his hand in Tom's open palm, awaiting his dance partner.

"At that point I obviously knew I wouldn't be able to kill him, so what was left for me to do? Harry would have never joined me and keeping him hidden would only have lasted so long," He reasoned.

"Eventually, I was able to convince him to come to me, alone. I offered him a deal that I knew the Gryffindor would not be able to resist. He was already overwhelmed with the thought that he would have to die to save everyone; it was the perfect opportunity. I promised to leave everyone he cared for alone, even somewhat protected, if he were to give himself up to me," Tom smirked.

"Harry wanted to be the martyr and assumed I would be killing him. Instead however, I have linked him to me in such a way that can never be undone. He is to obey me unconditionally for the rest of time. He will stay mine, and together we shall live forever. Isn't that right, love?" He asked.

Harry answered almost immediately, reflexively.

"Yes, Tom." His voice was emotionless as it carried through the room.

"Good boy," Tom said, kissing Harry.

More than a few people gasped at this, many looking away in either disgust or despair.

As much as the professors wanted to step in, they were afraid there was not much to do, without their savior and being surrounded by death eaters. The wisest choice at this point would be to just listen and stay cautious to protect the rest of the students.

Tom started humming before a melody began to play throughout the Hall. Together Tom and Harry danced slowly with the music.

Eventually the song started to pick up the pace, and the two began hovering in the air effortlessly. They seemingly walked on air as if it were solid ground, going higher as the music climbed to it's peak.

The couple danced as if they were at a masquerade ball from centuries before their time.

Tom spun Harry like he was born to dance for him, and dipped him low in time with the music.

Tom smiled, and to some it seemed genuine, before leaning down to kiss his partner deeply. He finished just as the song was ending, and looked up in time to utter a laugh haunting enough to echo throughout all of Hogwarts, apparating himself and his prize away.

The two were never heard from again.

* * *

 **End**

 **Some background info for anyone confused: Harry went missing leading to Voldemort coming out of hiding, however it was unbeknownst to the public that he was the reason Harry was missing in the first place. Tom essentially shows up at Hogwarts with his unwilling savior to rub his "victory" in everyone's face.**

 **The point of this ending is so that the reader can kind of envision/interpret their own ending however they want. Maybe for some people Tom/Harry found happiness in each other and ran away to America. Maybe Harry broke the spell and killed Tom before killing himself, who knows?! It can really be however you want. As for me, this was just a little idea that I have had in my head for a very long time. It isn't supposed to be a masterpiece fic or anything, just something small that I wanted to see made into something real. I wouldn't have posted this, but I'm sure there is probably someone out there who might enjoy the concept a little bit. This was mostly just for me to get the idea out of my head so forgive any mistakes because this isn't important enough to really change, but I hoped you enjoyed it nonetheless.**

 **If anyone does like this and wants to make their own version/real story, I would love to know and would be willing to see where you can take it. :)**


End file.
